Late Night Tears
by SilverBlueBeauty
Summary: Elliot decides to check up on Olivia after the death of Sonya Paxton. Episode: s12e17 Pursuit


Olivia sat on the couch with her elbows on her knees and her hands clasped together that she rested against her chin. She blankly stared at the objects around her living room as she mourned the loss of her dear friend, Sonya. Every time she closed her eyes, Olivia could still see the images of Sonya laying in a pool of her own blood in the women's toilets. It was an image that will stay with her. She had seen unspeakable things during her time at the SVU but to see someone she cared about die in such horrible circumstances was heart-breaking.

A knock at the door brought Olivia out of her thoughts. She wiped her face with her hands and went to answer the door, unhooking the chain and pulling the door open to see her partner stood in front of her. ''Hey.'' Elliot gave a soft smile when her saw the expression on her face. Olivia half smiled. ''Hey.'' Elliot acknowledged the disheartened tone in her voice. ''I know it's late but is it okay for me to come in?''

Olivia walked back into the apartment and Elliot followed, closing the door behind him with a soft click. ''Can I offer you anything to drink, El? Tea? Beer?'' Elliot walked to the kitchen to see Olivia holding up a beer. ''Beers fine, thanks.'' Olivia closed the fridge and proceeded to opening the bottle of beer. Elliot looked at her closely and saw she had smudged mascara under eyes, very slightly. ''How are you holding up? From earlier today about Sonya.'' He voice was gentle. It was the tone he used on so many occasions to get Olivia to open up to him. She cracked the lid of the bottle open and placed the corkscrew on the counter. ''I'm fine.'' She answered quietly.

''You sure?'' Elliot watched as she bit her lip. ''I'm fine, El.'' Olivia looked at him. ''Really, I'm fine.'' She gave him a small smile which Elliot returned. He reached out a placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it a little. ''Let's go sit down, shall we?'' Olivia nodded. ''Yeah.''

Elliot removed his hand from her shoulder and gestured her towards the living room, which she complied to. He picked up the bottle from the counter and followed Olivia. She sat herself on the couch and Elliot sat himself beside her, taking a sip of beer before placing the bottle on the coffee table in front of them. He stole a glance at Olivia, finding the tear stains on her cheek. They were more noticeable when the light of the small lamp reflected on her skin. Elliot reached out and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. ''Talk to me, Liv.'' He watched her chest rose as she inhaled softly. She knew deep down she could tell this man anything and he would listen without judgment. He was her partner, her best friend. Olivia turned to look at him, fresh tear threatening to escape. She bit her lip. ''I didn't get to her in time.'' She swallowed the lump in her throat. ''Sonya only had a few seconds to tell me, she got him. The man who killed Alicia's sister was the one who Sonya had been haunting for, and when she finally caught him, she knew it would be her demise.'' Olivia swallow back the tears. ''Liv.'' He took her hand in his.

''It killed her, Elliot. Sonya knew the day she would catch the bastard would be the death of her. I just wish I got to her in time.'' Olivia looked away and a tear rolled down her cheek. Elliot rubbed her hand with the pad of his thumb. ''Olivia.'' He spoke softly. ''Even if you did find her sooner, Sonya had already lost a tremendous amount of blood. She wouldn't have made it.''

''I know, El.' Olivia nodded. ''But I could have tried. I should've tried.''

''I know.'' Elliot continued. ''It wouldn't have made no difference, Liv. Even if we got her to a hospital the doctors would tell you the blood loss was just too severe. They would've told you they did everything they could to save her.''

''I know.'' Olivia hushed on a breath, swallowing the ever-growing tears forming in her eyes. ''Sonya was so close to bringing Alicia justice and now…'' She trailed off as her voice broke in a slight whimper. Olivia sniffled and covered her face with her free hand, tears flowing freely.

''Come, mere.'' Elliot whispered, releasing her hand and wrapping her in an embrace, one hand stroking her hair while the other held her close. Olivia buried herself into his chest, holding him tight as she softly cried against him. Elliot felt her body shake with emotion and he closed his eyes, the sound of Olivia's cries pained him. ''Shh, shh. It's okay, Liv.''

Elliot pressed a soft kiss on her temple. ''It's okay.'' His hand rubbed the small on her back for comfort, allowing her to fully let out her emotions. Elliot knew all he could do was hold her tight and strong as she softly cried in his arms.

After a few moments Olivia pulled back, enough to gaze at Elliot as he did with her. Her cheeks were stained from crying and he saw her eyes beautiful brown eyes were full of fresh tears. Olivia looked at his shirt which was wet with tears. ''I'm sorry, Elliot. I got your shirt wet.''

''Don't worry about it.'' He whispered, keeping her secured with one arm. Olivia frowned. ''Are you sure?'' She felt a hand cup her chin and Elliot lifted her head upwards so she was facing him. ''I'm positive, Liv. Don't worry about it.'' Elliot traced her chin with his thumb. ''Unless you want to charge a broke man for dry-cleaning.'' His light humour earned him a small chuckle from Olivia which made him smile. Elliot pressed his lips to her forehead, lingering a small kiss which gave Olivia some comfort. Elliot pulled back and whispered. ''Better?''

Olivia gave a small smile. ''Better.''


End file.
